


Stay (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan, Queen Lindsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say you've been there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Kings AU)

"You’re leaving."

The Mad One stumbled as the words twined about his legs like eager cats. He did not need to turn around. He could feel precisely where she was by the prickling pressure of her presence against his back.

"Yes," he said, hand inching toward the hilt of his sword. "I had the distinct feeling that I’d overstayed my welcome."

Her fingers, soft but firm, closed around his with a strength that did not leave room for argument.

"It’s rude to leave without thanking your host."

"It’s rude for a host to attempt to murder her guest."

The Mad One grimaced. Although her hand remained on his, he felt ghostly fingers like needles carving slow, deliberate patterns against the inside of his ribs.

"I’ve carved my name into the heart of everyone who’s ever wronged me," she whispered in a voice like an arrow through his chest. "But then you came along, and you offered a difficult case. Then again…"

He felt her smile rip through him, tearing him down to his very atoms. “Perhaps that’s why I like you, Ryan.”

He pulled away and felt her grip dissolve like mist in the light of the sun.

"I could make you stay," she whispered.

He touched a hand to the void of his chest.

"But you can’t," he murmured as he slid away. "That’s you’re problem; I was never here to begin with."


End file.
